Rearing it's head
by Salmonpuff
Summary: Set post Re5 - Chris Redfield is set on drinking himself to destruction following the events in Africa. That is, until an old friend comes alone. ChrisxJill, mention of ChrisxSheva. Romance/Oral/hardcore. NC17!


Chris Redfield sighed, his deep brown eyes studying the glass of amber liquid closely. He wasn't usually a whiskey drinker, much preferring a nice cold beer, but right now he needed a stiff drink to calm himself down. He knew exactly why he was doing this, because he needed something to help him forget what had happened back in Africa. He had always resorted to drink after something like that happened. He had after the manion incident, after Rockfort Island, after Russia and now, now he was beginning to think he was becoming an alcoholic. Was it any wonder though? He had seen some terrible things, giant mutated monsters, things that had once been men killing because they had some weird parasite in them, he had seen his partner fall to her 'death' only to discover she was alive and under Weskers control and fought her to bring her back to how she should be, and then he had seen his old boss try and take over the world and sent him to his death in a volcano.

With shaking hands, Chris reached for the pack of Marlboros that were lying on his coffee table and placed one of the white sticks in his mouth. After Rockfort Island he had promised himself he would give up, and for a while he had. Everything had gone to pot again though in Africa. He sighed as he reached for the light and sparked up the cigarette, inhaling the noxious fumes. There was something about liquor and cigarettes together that made him calm, almost made him forget everything. He'd done the same after he'd thought he'd lost Jill, completely sunk into himself, not spoken to anyone for weeks. He'd had to deal with too much loss and pain in his life, and watching his partner die had been too much to bear.

He took a drag on the cigarette and smiled to himself. Jill Valentine had not died, just been under control from Albert Wesker. He remembered the moment she had finally come to her senses, the moment she had looked into his eyes. It had awoken something within him that he never thought was possible, something he had only joked about back in STARS.

"_Hey Valentine, you know you want a piece of this!"_

"_Get real Redfield, I wouldn't touch you with a six foot pole!"_

Flicking the cigarette ash into the ashtray laying on the stained coffee table, he took a sip of his whiskey and felt the amber liquid burn his throat. This way, he could block out those awful memories that haunted his dreams, images of those poor village people infected with parasites, images of his old Captain sinking into the volcano. He shuddered, his eyes falling on the framed photograph next to his television. It was an old one, taken years ago before most of the STARS team had been killed in the mansion incident. They all looked so happy, even Wesker was smiling, and that was a rare occurance. And beside the young Chris, was sat a fresh faced Jill Valentine.

Even back then, he had thought of her as a beautiful woman, a woman who could take care of herself. But he had known back then that nothing would ever happen, they had been assigned as partners, and so their relationship had turned into something more professional. Sure, they had spent time together outside of work, just hanging out watching a movie and drinking beer, but there has been nothing there. They were friends, best friends more than anything.

Except now, since the incident in Kijuju, he had found himself falling for her. The way she had taken charge after he and Sheva had removed that electrical device from her chest, despite the fact that she had been in a lot of pain. And the way she had looked at him as she had come around, the love and care that had been there. It had been so hard for him to tear himself away, he just wanted to take care of her, take her away from all the mess and help her get better.

He shook the memories away and took another drag on the cigarette. He had kept his feelings for Jill quiet for a reason, because she was still convalescing, still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. He had held himself back for so long, had even turned to Sheva. He shook his head, utterly ashamed of himself for that. He had been so desperate for female company that he had taken Sheva to his bed. She had been more than willing of course, had even admitted feelings for him, but he had not returned those sentiments. She had been fine with it, had laughed it off the next morning and said that the two of them had needed to work off their frustrations, and surprisingly the two of them had been fine with each other ever since often going to a bar for a quick drink with each other.

_I am a horrible human being_

From somewhere within the suburban house, the front door bell rang. Frowning he stood up and stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray. He made his way to the front door, still clutching the half full glass of whiskey, and with hands scarred from so many years in military service pulled the front door open.

Stood there, with blonde hair loose about her shoulders was Jill Valentine. She smiled at him and held out a bottle of wine, "Hey…"

"Jill…" his voice almost broke with the pressure. She was stood there, looking absolutely stunning, and he felt a stirring within himself just seeing her standing before him, "This is erm…a surprise…"

She shrugged, "Thought I'd pop over and say hi…it's been a while since we last hung out, I thought maybe we could watch a movie, grab a pizza and share a bottle…" she gestured at the glass already in his hands, "But it looks like you already started the drinking…"

He laughed and stood back, gesturing for her to come in, "Yeah, er…sitting on my own with a big glass of whiskey after a tough day with the BSAA…kinda makes sense…"

He gently closed the door behind her and lead her into the front room. As she sat down, he flicked the on switch of his ipod dock and let the sound of soft guitar music fill the room. He sat beside her, once more reaching for his packet of cigarettes and placing one in his mouth before lighting it.

"Still smoking redfield? Those things'll kill ya…"

He grinned at her, "So will hoards of crazy zombies, but that never stopped me. Seriously though Jill, how have ya been?"

She shrugged and gently opened the wine bottle, standing up and moving over to the cabinet to get herself a glass, "Been better to be honest with you…it's hard, but I'm getting there…"

He grinned as she sat beside him once more, and he raised his glass to her, "Here's to that…"

She smiled and poured herself a glass, tucking her legs up beneath her on the sofa. As she took a sip, she noticed Chris looking at her with a dazed look in his eyes. He had obviously been drinking heavily before she had come over, and was already reaching for another cigarette.

"Is everything ok Chris?"

He nodded, "Yeah…just thinking is all…"

She raised an eyebrow, "You've been drinking a lot…"

He shrugged, "Helps me cope…"

With a sigh she took the glass of whiskey and cigarette off him, "Drinking and smoking is no way to deal with the stuff that happened…"

He looked at her, looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes, "It's not just that I'm trying to cope with…" he sighed, "Jill…look, this is hard for me but…when I thought you were dead, I was so…I never got to tell you…"

He reached out and took her hand, and she gazed at him then. She shivered at his touch, amazed that someone so built could touch so tenderly. All those years ago, when they had been young cops in the RPD, she had thought him crass and rude, just a young man who thought with his penis. But she had gotten to know him, and he was the most caring man she had ever met. She had started to fall for him through the mansion incident but had never told him. They had gone months without seeing each other but he had been constantly on her mind when she had been stuck in Raccoon City fighting the Nemesis and she would be the first to admit that she wished Carlos had been her old partner.

And she realised now that she wanted him.

"Tell me what Chris?"

He sighed, "Jill…I er…erm…" he was stuttering over his words now.

_COME ON CHRIS!_

"Jill, I…I like you…no, I mean, I really…jeez…Jill, I'm in love with you…I have been for years…"

She blinked and put her glass down on the coffee table, "Wow…er…well I guess now is a good time to say I feel the same…"

He grinned then and reached out to touch her face, shuffled closer to her on the sofa. Nothing needed to be said in that moment. He gently pulled her towards her and their lips met, he kissed her slowly and passionately. Yet she was returning it much more keenly, her tongue seeking out his mouth, her hands all over him, tearing at the zipper on his jeans.

"Are you sure you want this?" He pulled away, his breath coming in short sharp bursts.

"yes…more than I've ever wanted anything…"

He gave her another smile before he began kissing her neck, lightly biting her skin, and all the while his own hands playing beneath her shirt, playing over the skin of her back. He could feel himself bulging against his jeans, had never been so hard in his entire life. He wanted this woman more than anything, had waited years for this. Deftly, he removed her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. He gazed in wonder at her gorgeous body, his eyes stopping on the horrific scar on her chest. But he said nothing, just kissed it lightly, feeling the scar tissue beneath his lips. As he did so, he reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground allowing her bosoms to free themselves. Now he kissed them, teased her pink nipples with his teeth, felt himself harden more and more with every moan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

But then, she held him back, a small smile on her lips. She said nothing to him, instead letting her hands play at his crotch, unzipping him and freeing him. She freed him, held his giant girth in her hands and began rubbing him rhythmically. He groaned then, his hands clutching at her back and she relished the feel of it. She knew the pleasure was making him weak, wanted to make him feel weaker. She stopped then, gently pulled his jeans down before taking him in her mouth.

"Jesus Jill!"

She pulled away from him then, a cheeky smile on her lips, "What?"

He grinned, pulling her close, "You…are…" he spoke between kisses, "AMAZING!"

And then he pushed her down onto the sofa, gently pulled her skirt up and removed her panties, savouring it as she was revealed to him. As he saw those beautiful inner lips reveal themselves, he knew he was close. But he wanted to savour this. Wanted to taste her the way she had tasted him.

She gasped as she felt his tongue trail over her most sensitive area, felt herself wetten as his tongue invaded her. And she loved it. She arched her back, grabbing his back as she did so, begging him for more.

"Chris…please…" her voice begged him.

He pulled away then, savouring the taste of her in his mouth. With a smile, he removed his jeans and shirt, revealing to her a body rippling with muscles. She gazed in awe at the huge swollen penis in front of her, and she was ready for him.

He picked her up then, kissed her, "Not on the sofa sweetheart…"

"where?"

He grinned, held her with one arm and swept everything off the coffee table. He didn't care about the mess, he would clean it up later. And then, he lowered her onto the cold oak and spread her legs before lowering himself down onto and inside her. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight pussy, as he felt himself slide so easily inside her. She was turned on, and he knew it. He began to thrust, holding her naked body close to him as he did so. She matched his rhythm, thrusting her hips to his timing. And as she did so, she gasped in sheer pleasure, bit his bare shoulder to keep herself from crying out. He felt himself sweating as he thrusted, barely aware of the passage of time as he did so, but he knew he was close.

He stopped then, and pulled her to her feet, "You ok baby?"

She nodded, "We're not done yet are we?"

He shook his head, stroked her beautiful hair back off her neck and kissed the soft skin there, "Oh no sweetheart…bend over for me…"

She raised an eyebrow, so similar to the way he remembered from the old days, but she didn't complain. Instead, she grabbed onto the back of the sofa and bent over. He gazed at her arse with a smile before stepping up behind her and spreading her buttcheeks. As he slid himself inside her, she gapsed in pleasure once more. And he lost himself in the moment, thrusting her, pounding her. He was barely aware of his surroundings, barely able to hear her cries for more. He reached around her, grabbed her bosoms, squeezed them, kneeded them until he heard her crying once again, for more. And all the time, he just kept on thrusting, hearing her screams, her moans. And then he felt himself swell within her, felt that twitch at within his stomach, the brilliant feeling.

He came then, cried out her name in complete and utter ecstasy. She almost collapsed beneath him then, her breathing hard and heavy. Kissing her back softly, he pulled out and brought her over to the sofa where he sat down and pulled her into his lap, kissed her on the lips.

"That was amazing Chris…"

He shrugged, and kissed her nose, "I aim to please…"

She smiled then and put her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you told me Chris…I love you…"

He grinned then and pulled her close to him, "I'm gunna protect you Jill, from everything. I failed before, but I won't again…"

She said nothing, but leant her head on his chest. He sighed and held her close, breathed in her scent, the scent of her body spray and the scent of sex.

"By the way, you look good as a blonde…I'd fuck you again…"

She gazed up at him again, her eyes full of mischief, "Let me ride you and I'm all yours big boy…"

She pushed him down on the sofa then, and he couldn't help the grin as she straddled him and felt his cock slide into her.

"Time for round two?" She asked coyly, bending over and biting his neck


End file.
